


Dodgeball, But Make It Karanduun

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [8]
Category: Hiraya (Karanduun), Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, also sports, it's the martinday brainrot u guys, yoonis gave me a prompt so now here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Has and Asterio invite Inday and Martinez for a friendly game.
Relationships: Martinday, Martinez/Inday
Series: Hiraya One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Kudos: 1





	Dodgeball, But Make It Karanduun

Lately, there hasn’t really been time for Hiraya to settle down and just chill together. Ever since their last mission at the Isla ng Delubyorusa, the Hiraya has been doing things by themselves more and more, busy with improving their skills or dealing with personal matter.

But now, with Martinez to babysit… Well… For the rest of the week, all Inday has done was chill. Chill and wait for Reza to appear.

“Ganda, bored na ‘ko.” Martinez said, tugging at Inday’s ponytail while she was busy washing the dishes. It was her turn right now to do the dishes since Tala cooked for that day.

“Oh, ano gusto mo gawin ko?”

“Date mo ko, dali.”

No reaction from Inday.

“Ang sabi ko—”

“Narinig ko sinabi mo.”

Martinez frowned. Inday, unfazed, continued with washing the dishes.

“Inday!”

There was a loud, insistent knock on the door, followed by two people angry-whispering to each other on the other side. When Inday dried her hands and opened the door, she found Has and Asterio with a ball between them.

“Huwag ka makinig dito kay Has, papansin lang yan.” Is what Asterio greets her with.

“Pre, wag kang epal. Inday, we have a proposition for you.”

“We? _We?!_ ” Asterio scoffed.

“May nasa rollercoaster ba dyan? Bakit ‘whee’ nang ‘whee’?” Martinez asked, coming up behind Inday.

“What’s your proposition?” Inday asked, trying to not drown in the chaotic energy that the three people surrounding her tended to harness.

“Well, we haven’t really bonded much since we went to the beach. And you know how that turned out for us. I’m just wondering… Since Tala is still out looking for Reza and Rosaria’s with her to make sure Reza doesn’t try anything funny, if you and your friend here wanted to play a friendly game of dodgeball?”

Inday stared at Has.

“Dodgeball.” She repeated.

“What’re the rules?” Martinez asked.

 _Oh no._ The thought barely entered Inday’s mind before Has smiled that big, knowing smile. The smile he does right before he says or does something stupid. 

“No killing, disembowelment or amputations.” Has replied.

“Ganda, bored na ‘ko.” Martinez also has a big smile on his face.

“Tara, tayong apat oh. Dodgeball lang naman.” Has offered.

“Apat lang? Tss. Boring. Sama niyo na yung mga kaibigan niyo. Rinig ko gaganti pa dapat sakin yung kulot na maliit, ah.”

Asterio narrowed his eyes, “Hindi nanga-ganti si Tala. Baka nga nakalimutan na niya yun eh. But now that you mentioned it…” Asterio stuffed his hands in his pockets, glaring at Martinez.

“Oh, astig ka? Tara, pre, ano?” Martinez tried to squeeze past Inday, but Inday held firm, holding on to the front of his shirt and pushing him back to keep him behind her. She sighed. They were like short-fused children, the three of them.

“Sige na, sasali na ko.” She said, if only to keep an eye out and prevent Asterio and Martinez from killing each other.

“Tss. Bait talaga ni Inday, iniisip kapakanan mo.” Martinez said to Asterio.

“What do you mean?” Asterio asked, slightly annoyed.

“She wouldn’t have offered to join if she wasn’t concerned about me beating your ass.” Martinez smirked.

“Puta, dodgeball lang to ah, baka nagkakalimutan.” Has said, tossing the ball in the air and then catching it, “Bakit ang dami pang ebas? Tara na.”

So there they went. Asterio and Has on one side, Inday and Martinez on another. There was an open field fenced by trees near the Kampanaryo that was perfect for this game. There was space for Martinez and Inday to fly, and there were trees for Has and Asterio to hide in. Martinez was very proud of himself for winning the bato-bato-pick to get first touch of the ball, therefore making him and Inday the offensive players.

Once they were there, Has began to explain. “If you get hit, you’re out, no matter who threw the ball. And if your team mate is out, you can bring them back in by catching the ball thrown by an opponent. Conversely, if you catch the ball and both you and your companion are still in the game, you become the offensive player.”

“Simple enough. Don’t get hit, or catch the ball to gain an advantage.” Inday nodded.

“Teka, parang ang unfair. Pareho kayong nakakalipad.” Asterio pointed out.

“Luh, suko na agad di pa nga nagsisimula?” Martinez said. Inday looked over at him, feathers spread and ready, hand clutching the ball. It looked like he was ready to pounce already. Inday let her wings spread as well, and she flew to the other side of the field so that Has and Asterio were between her and Martinez.

Asterio did not bother to respond to Martinez’s challenge. Instead, he just shrugged, looked at Martinez, and then at Inday, and muttered, “Ok.”

That was the last thing Asterio said before a heavy fog suddenly settled on the field, and it looked like it was spreading from where Asterio was previously standing. Inday tried to beat her wings against the air to make the fog spread out, but it stayed put, unmoving and unaffected. It was as if the fog was there but not there at the same time. But the moment she stepped forward… 

It was like she passed by a television screen. One moment, there was fog everywhere, the next she was back in the field, with the clear skies above and Martinez looking around in confusion, ball still clutched in his hand. She looked behind her and true enough, the fog was still there. It was like a very realistic projection aimed at just their exact spot. Has and Asterio were nowhere to be found.

“It’s an illusion! Just walk forward!” Inday called out to Martinez. His head snapped in the general direction of her voice, and without hesitation, did as he was told.

“Those sneaky—” Martinez snarled, already rising up in the air, away from his own fog illusion.

“Asterio can harness Bulan’s power to make people see things.” Inday warned, also lifting from the ground. “Malamang, nag-tago ang dalawang ‘yon sa mga puno.”

“Tsk. Mga duwag.”

“The two of them together actually make up one brain cell. They’re good strategists if they join forces.” Inday warned, letting Martinez know to still be careful.

“Di ako takot sa kanila. Andiyan ka naman. Mas matalino ka kesa sa dalawang mokong na ‘yun. Also you’re with me.” He flashed her a grin, “Wala silang laban sakin.”

“Can you just stay behind me and pass the ball over here?” Inday snapped.

“Yes, po, boss.” Martinez handed Inday the ball. Inday took a moment to think, turning the ball over in her hand as she thought about what her friends’ weaknesses were.

Martinez tucked a stray strand of her hair from her face behind her ear, and Inday blinked up at him.

“Sorry. Ganda mo pag nag-iisip eh.” He chuckled, “Actually, ang ganda mo kahit anong ginagawa mo.”

“Focus! So ganito nga…”

Inday laid out her plan, and what she appreciated about Martinez was that, no questions asked and with full trust, when she had finished telling him what her plan was, all he did was crack his knuckles and said, “Tara. Let’s hunt.”

Between Has and Asterio, Inday knew the bigger threat was Has. Ever since she knew him, the one thing she came to expect was that no one should ever try to predict what he would do. But that’s the thing. Inday has spent so much of her life at the edge of her toes, constantly adapting, that at that point, even though she wouldn’t be able to predict what Has would do, she would know how to react when he does something.

The key would be Martinez. The one that was even more unpredictable than Has. If they could execute this plan properly, they would win in one, fell swoop. This was their advantage: Has and Asterio didn’t know Martinez like Inday did.

Inday went into the trees alone, hovering a few feet above ground to get a better view but not quite touching the top of the trees. Neither Asterio nor Has could fly, so it wouldn’t make sense that they would be up high like that anyway.

Inday just needed one twitch, one thing out of place—

“Hi, Inday.” She heard something from her left, and without another thought, she threw the ball. Has was casually sitting on a thick branch of a tree, and Inday had moved so fast, he didn’t even have time to react as the ball bounced off his head and into his hands.

“You’re out.” Inday said. 

He had a smug grin, “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You got hit.”

“No, I didn’t. I caught the ball.”

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, “Huwag kang madaya.”

“Di ako madaya. Nasalo ko nga.”

“Inday!”

Martinez crashed through the trees as he ran after Asterio, drawing him closer. Inday saw Has throw the ball from the corner of her eye just as Martinez tackled Asterio to the ground.

She harnessed the power that Has and Rosaria taught her, and in the blink of an eye, she and Asterio switched places.

“Ow!” Asterio whined as he not only got hit by the ball, he fell on his ass from Inday’s original position from a few feet in the air. Meanwhile, Inday was on the ground, with Martinez hovering above her as they both panted. Her, from the rush of power that came with switching places with someone; Him, from the struggle and the pursuit of his quarry.

There was a brief moment when Martinez considered kissing her there, damn the game. And there was also a brief moment when Inday would have let him.

But then the ball that bounced off Asterio’s head landed on the ground beside them, and Martinez was quick to take the ball and launched it towards Has.

“Oops!” Has laughed as he caught the ball in his hands. With Asterio back in the fray, Has handed him the ball, and Inday and Martinez both launched into the air to keep away from their range.

Asterio threw the ball, and Inday was knocked off course when the ball hit her wing, and she crashed sideway, hitting a tree. She gave a pained gasp as her wing crumpled. She didn’t have enough time to catch herself and there were already so many branches that she was getting caught in that there was no way for her wings to properly spread. So she fell, and she landed painfully on one knee, a sharp stab of pain radiating from her leg.

“Inday!” Martinez roared. He caught the ball in the air, and with the same precision and aim that was ingrained in him from years of using his preferred weapons, he threw and the ball flew fast and true.

It bounced from the back of Has’ head to Asterio’s.

Martinez didn’t stop to hear the two bitch about losing. He was already diving down to check on Inday.

Inday, in the meantime, was examining her newly-acquired wound. It wasn’t deep, and in fact it was very minor, and she was just about ready to brush it off when Martinez landed beside her and carefully touched her knee.

“Are you okay? I’m gonna kill ‘em.”

“Calm down, I’m fine. I’ve had worse.”

“Tang ina niyo, mag-ingat nga kayo, mga burat!” Martinez hollered at Asterio and Has, who were already coming closer, with matching expressions of apology.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, Inday.” Asterio mumbled. Inday waved her hand, trying to push Martinez away.

“I’m fine. I’n okay, stop fussing.”

“I’ll fuss if I want to. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” And with that, Martinez scooped Inday up in his arms, carrying her bridal style with surprising gentleness.

“Move.” He said to the other Hiraya members, who sheepishly parted to make way for him.

“You know I can fly, right?” Inday said, looking up at him.

“I know.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“I’m establishing dominance, ganda.” He flashed her another grin as he pushed past Has and Asterio and carried her back to her dorm, setting her down on her bed, carefully.

Without another word, he was already in the bathroom, rummaging through the drawers.

“How is it that there is make up in every drawer but not one strip of gauze?” He snapped, holding a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

“Tala just sings and our wounds close. You don’t have to worry about me.” Inday shrugged.

“Well, let me worry, goddammit.”

He sat on the bed beside her and hesitated, pointing at her leg, “Can I just—”

Inday sighed, but thought it best to let him fuss because he wasn’t going to relent anytime soon. She rested her leg on his lap, and he began to dab at the wound, slowly, gauging her reaction. Inday simply watched him as he focused on his little task, not betraying any hint of pain. The sting was nothing to her at that point, but Martinez seemed to like the idea of taking care of her, and with his focus on her knee, she was left to admire his profile, the shape of his nose, his lips, his jawline.

“Makatitig, baka mainlove ka sakin, ha.” He said, catching her eye. Inday sat up straighter, but he finished his ministrations with a small kiss on her knee, and that was what made Inday jerk. There was warmth now, pleasant warmth, that she felt from that one spot he had kissed all the way to the tips of her toes. There was the infuriating smirk back on his lips.

“Why are you doing this?” Inday asked, 

“Kisses scientifically make wounds heal faster.”

“That’s not true and that was not what I meant.”

Martinez shrugged, and his expression softened, then became serious. Inday was expecting him to say something witty or sarcastic. Instead, she was caught so off-guard by his next words that she was rendered speechless.

“You’re always taking care of other people. I wanted you to feel like you’re being taken care of, too.”

Martinez took her silence as his victory, and he gently put her leg back on the bed, stood up and stretched, looking at the dishes still left in the sink.

That’s right. Has and Asterio had interrupted her chores. Inday was already pushing herself off the bed when Martinez placed a hand on her shoulder and encouraged her to lie back down.

“Stay there and rest. I’ll do the rest of the dishes, okay?” He said, and made his way towards the sink, leaving Inday with the unmistaken feeling of butterflies in her stomach and a blush on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Favor dice to those who can point out the Verses that I referenced during the dodgeball game.


End file.
